Wind of Desire
by kikay292
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and Yamamoto thinks that this day is the right time to confess his love for Gokudera...  a short fic for Valentine's Day   Yamamoto x Gokudera   Yamagoku  WARNING: YAOI


**~DISCLAIMER~**

* * *

><p>Yamamoto stood tall, smiling, as he scratched the back of his head. He was surrounded by many girls and he can't move out of that spot. It's Valentine's Day today and it is already expected for him to have this many ladies squealing all over him, giving him their chocolates of love. He gave the girls again one of his sparkling smiles.<p>

"Aww… he smiled," the girls squealed happily.

"Now, now, I have to go, the day will be over soon," the rain guardian told the girls. The school hours will be over soon and he still hasn't seen any shadow of his beloved.

"Why? Do you have a date?" one lady in front of him asked with a bit of jealousy.

"Well…"

"Do you have a girlfriend now?" another lady asked, not letting Yamamoto finish his words.

"Not exactly a girlfriend."

"Are you in love with someone now?" another girl questioned.

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed at their continuous questions. It seems like he was being interrogated. "Yes, yes," he answered honestly as he tried to walk forward and get out of the crowd. "But this is an unrequited love," he added in his usual tone, like it was a very easy thing to say.

The girls around the Rain Guardian stopped their movements as sad expression was formed on their faces. A part of them somehow pitied the man but the other part of them was obviously feeling jealous.

* * *

><p><em>Oh shoot.<em>

Gokudera ran fast as he was being chased by too many girls. Well, unlike Yamamoto, he doesn't know how to handle this kind of situation. He wasn't able to attend class because he kept on hiding. But he can't possibly not go to school, his Juudaime might be attacked.

"He's so shy," the girls squealed behind him.

Gokudera ran faster as he tried to escape the unwanted crowd that keeps on chasing him. "I'm not shy!" he shouted, dashing away. He's in a hurry now. Tsuna is about to go home and yet he can't get out of this building. He ran and ran but he accidentally bumped someone and they fell on the floor. "Oww," the storm guardian hissed as he sat on the stomach of the person he bumped to. "Yakyuu baka?" he said with surprise in his tone.

"Yo, Gokudera," Yamamoto greeted the silver-haired boy who was still straddling him.

Gokudera ignored the Rain guardian's greeting as his attention was caught by the girls who were a little far away in front of him. They were obviously Yamamoto's fan girls. He turned his head around to look at the other group of girls who were chasing him. _Oh, shoot. They just doubled! _The storm guardian quickly held the rain guardian's hand and stood up, pulling Yamamoto with him. He dragged Yamamoto and they started to run. They ran upstairs and reached the roof top. Gokudera let go of Yamamoto's hand and he was panting heavily. They somehow managed to get out of that mess.

Yamamoto smiled again and looked at the panting guardian who has his hands resting on his knees. "Why did we run?" he asked, still smiling.

Gokudera stood up coolly as he gave the taller man a glare. "You're really a natural idiot, aren't you? Sheesh… Juudaime must be going home now." _Good thing, Reborn-san is with him. _"Those girls might still be looking for us so don't you dare come out, just hide here, Yakyuu baka," he told the man as he sat at the corner of the rooftop. He leaned his back to the wall as he felt the cold wind hit his skin. He sighed while closing his eyes. This was really a tiring day for him. Running and hiding all day, good thing they were able to hide there.

Yamamoto gave the storm guardian his usual laugh. "Haha, ok," was all his answer. He secretly stared at Gokudera as his silver hair gracefully swayed with the wind.

FF

Gokudera opened his eyes lazily. He accidentally fell asleep after sitting there. He must have been really tired. He closed his eyes again as he felt very comfortable with the warmth he was feeling.

_Eh?_

He opened his eyes again and realized that the sun was setting already. But that wasn't the thing that surprised him. He was surprised when he realized that Yamamoto was sitting and sleeping beside him and the warmth he felt was Takeshi's. Yamamoto's jacket was also around him, keeping him from getting cold. Plus, Gokudera's head was resting on Yamamoto's shoulder. And what made Gokudera blush so suddenly was that Yamamoto's arm was gently wrapped around his waist so that their bodies are glued together.

More blood rushed up to Hayato's face as he felt his heartbeat quicken its pace. "Ya-Yama…" he whispered, unable to hide the embarrassment he is feeling.

Yamamoto, hearing Gokudera's voice and feeling the slight movement of him, woke up from his sleep and looked at Gokudera. "Yo," he greeted with a smile.

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and his eyes widened as his blush vanished. "Yakyuu baka!" he shouted as he stood up. He threw the jacket to Yamamoto's face and walked to the door of the rooftop. He tried to open it but it was locked on the other side. "Oy, why the hell is this locked?" he asked while turning to look at the Rain guardian.

Yamamoto stood up and picked his jacket. "Because school hour is over," he said the most obvious answer, still with a smile as he approached the Italian.

"Why didn't you come out?" Gokudera asked.

"Because you told me to hide," was Yamamoto's simple answer.

Gokudera's glare didn't vanish as he felt irritated, hearing the Japanese's lame answer. He is totally an idiot. "You're a natural idiot," he commented. "So I'm stuck here with you? Damn it," he cursed in a whisper but enough for Takeshi to hear. Gokudera bowed his head as he thought of a way on how to get out of here. But why did THAT scene came into his mind? Why did the scene of what happened a while ago… when Yamamoto's arm was wrapped around his waist… when his head was resting comfortably on Yamamoto's shoulder… when Yamamoto's jacket felt so good on him, especially the scent… why did that came in his mind instead of a solution on how to get out of here. Heat build up on Gokudera's pale cheeks, realizing that he did like the feeling.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto called as he touched the boy's forehead. Gokudera doesn't look like he is fine at all.

"Don't touch me idiot," Hayato said as he slapped Yamamoto's hand away, taking one step back as he glared at the Rain Guardian. Yamamoto's touch sent shivers to him and he didn't like it… or that's what he thought. "Jeez, am I going to spend the night with you?" he asked but it sounded more like a complaint than a question. But what he really wanted to ask was why Yamamoto's hand was wrapped around his waist… like he was his… like he was his lover… Gokudera blushed again as he walked to the side of the rooftop and looked at the sun as it set.

Gokudera's POV

_Geez… why the hell can't I ask him? Tsk. He just slept beside me so why does it bother me so much? That's something very trivial yet I can't just ignore it. This Yakyuu baka is really annoying and bothersome, that's why I hate him so much._

Yamamoto's POV

_So I'm really no good? And he even slapped my hand this time. Well, it's not like I'm not used to it… but…_

"Yakyuu baka," Gokudera called as he turned again to look at the taller man. He frowned when Yamamoto didn't respond at all. "Oi, Yamamoto!" he called, louder this time.

Yamamoto, who had just woken up from his thoughts, looked at Gokudera with surprise but he quickly smiled. "What is it, Gokudera?" he asked.

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto with puzzlement. Yamamoto was never like this at all. Just when he finally had the courage to ask, Yamamoto became like this. Silence filled the moment and the Rain guardian's smile vanished and it turned into a serious one. It made the Storm guardian feel curious. "What? If you want to say something, say it," Hayato said.

"Haha," the rain guardian laughed again as he scratched the back of his head."It's nothing," he told Hayato, still with a smile.

But the Storm Guardian didn't stop staring at Yamamoto; instead, he looked at the man with doubt.

"You probably don't want to hear it," Yamamoto added just so Gokudera would stop staring like that.

But unfortunately for Yamamoto, Gokudera continued to look at the Rain Guardian. His eyes never looked away from the other. Would he really not want to hear 'it'? Though he doesn't know what 'it' is, it seems like it is very important.

"Do you really want to know?" Yamamoto asked as he became serious.

Gokudera was surprised to hear Yamamoto's words. He didn't expect that. And true that he wanted to know what Yamamoto thought he didn't want to hear but Yamamoto suddenly became serious and everyone knows that Takeshi is dangerous when he is like that.

"Are you scared of me?" Yamamoto asked as he put back a smile on his face when he noticed that Hayato backed away a little. He slowly walked forward, approaching the shorter boy. This must be the right time for him to tell the other what he feels.

Gokudera snapped again. Getting insulted at the said words, he gave the man a glare as he stood manly, getting ready to fight. Why the hell would he be scared of the baseball nut? "DAMN—," he shouted but was surprised when he received a hug from the taller man, "you…" he continued in a whisper. He felt his heartbeat suddenly increased its pace and shivers went down his spine as the arms of Yamamoto tightened its hug around his waist, drawing their bodies closer together. "Y-Yakyuu baka, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked trying to sound tough but his voice shook a little.

Yamamoto didn't speak any word, he just ignored Gokudera's question and continued hugging the smokin' bomb's body. He never knew that saying those words would be really hard.

_This again… _Gokudera knew that letting Yamamoto hug him like this is so not cool and not in his character especially when he hates the Yakyuu baka so much. But his body just wouldn't move, he was stunned by the warm hug Yamamoto was giving him. And somehow, a part of him likes it.

"Gokudera? Aren't you gonna punch me?" Takeshi asked in his usual, happy tone, interrupting the romantic moment they were in. Honestly, he was expecting that Hayato would punch him and feel disgusted but Gokudera isn't moving at all.

"Idiot!" the silver-haired guardian shouted as he pushed Yamamoto away. He glared at Yamamoto while Yamamoto just stared at him. His anger burst when Yamamoto just smiled at him and said nothing. "Damn you! Are you making fun of—,"Gokudera tried to punch the idiot Guardian in front of him but he tripped and they both fell again. It was the same position as before. _Oh shoot. _He hadn't realized that his knees were shaking up 'til now, it was absolutely because of Yamamoto's hug… that warm, weakening hug. "Damn it," he cursed as he sat up on Takeshi's stomach again and tried to stand up but his hands were grabbed by Takeshi, stopping him. "What?" he asked when he saw Yamamoto's smile as he sat on him again.

"I got pushed down by you again," Yamamoto answered with the happiest smile Gokudera would ever see.

"Huh?" Gokudera couldn't believe what he just heard. He never did something like that. "That was an accident, you idiot!" he shouted as he tried to free his hands from the man's grip.

Yamamoto didn't let go of Gokudera's hands. Instead, he held them gently. "I was just kidding," he said, smiling cutely.

"Yamamoto," Gokudera called as he stared at the man below him seriously.

"Hn?" Yamamoto asked, still with his playful tone.

Gokudera frowned while looking away as he squeezed the Rain guardian's hands. He is serious and he really wants to know what Yamamoto wanted to say (though he doesn't know why) but the man just smiles at him, not planning on telling him at all.

Yamamoto's smile disappeared when he saw how the storm guardian reacted. He let go of Hayato's hands as he moved to sit and now, Gokudera was straddling his lap. "Do you really want to know?" he asked seriously as he removed the strands of hair that covered Gokudera's face to the back of his ear.

Gokudera slapped Yamamoto's hand away because everything this man says to him provokes him. "Damn you!" he shouted. Yamamoto is just too idiot. Isn't it very obvious that he really wanted to know it?

Yamamoto chuckled again as he touched Gokudera's forehead. "I won't tell you if you don't remove that frown."

Gokudera's frown didn't vanish as he stared at Yamamoto's eyes again. His heart won't stop beating so fast and he wanted to get out of this situation so badly but he couldn't find the will to do it. Blush started to form on his pale cheeks when he felt Yamamoto's hand moved from his forehead to cup his cheek. He saw Yamamoto looking at him passionately.

Yamamoto leaned his face closer to Gokudera's. He stopped when his face was an inch apart from the other only to wrap his free arm to Hayato's waist.

Gokudera gripped Yamamoto's wrist that was close to his face while his other free hand gripped the baseball nut's shoulder. "Wait… Yama— wait—," he tried to stop Yamamoto but their lips met and his mouth was shut abruptly. It was a simple, chaste kiss… like it was their first time. Their lips were just pressed together. The wind blew, making the scene more romantic. After a few seconds, Yamamoto pulled away.

Yamamoto looked at Hayato who was stunned at the moment. He was gripping Takeshi's wrist and shoulder tightly and he has an unexplainable frown on his face. "Don't get mad," the rain guardian said, forcing a smile on his lips. He was actually expecting this reaction… well, he can't be the optimistic person now, can he? He just never expected that this would be really hard to accept. "I'm sorry but you wanted to know, right?" he apologized and explained as he removed his hand from Gokudera's cheek. He frowned painfully and gulped when Gokudera didn't make any move. "I know you won't accept me but let me tell you this once, I love you, Hayato," he confessed. He pressed their foreheads together while closing his eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologized again, kissing Hayato's forehead before standing up, leaving the Storm Guardian, sitting.

Gokudera blinked his eyes first before turning his head to look at Yamamoto. "W-Where are you going?" he asked in a whisper, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Just here. Don't worry, I won't do anything," Yamamoto said, putting back his playful tone as if nothing happened though it was really painful for him. Gokudera might hate him more now. _Tsk. Even though he said wait… I continued._

Gokudera stood up, hearing this. Yamamoto is obviously misinterpreting his actions. I mean, he doesn't know how to react after that, does he? This was the first time someone confessed to him (more like this was the first time he let someone confess to him).That was totally a surprising confession. And now that he thought about it, maybe he liked the feeling of being loved. "Wait, Yamamoto," he said as he approached the Rain Guardian.

Yamamoto quickly turned around and he was surprised when he received a tight hug from the silver-haired guardian. "Haya— Gokudera," Yamamoto whispered as he looked at Gokudera though he could only see the top of his head because Gokudera had his head buried on his chest.

"Stop being such an idiot," Hayato said against Yamamoto's chest, clutching the man's back with both hands.

"You're not mad at me?" Yamamoto asked in his usual tone though he felt shivers run down his spine, having the smokin' bomb hug him so tightly.

Gokudera pulled away from the hug only to look at the Rain Guardian angrily. This man in front of him is truly an idiot. Honestly, will he hug someone he is mad at? Yamamoto's stupidity is just too much for him to handle and it gets to his nerves.

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed. "Guess you're really mad at me, ha?" he stated while scratching the back of his head. When Gokudera's glare didn't disappear, he forced a laugh again. "I'm really sorry, it's not like I fell for you on purpose," he apologized sincerely once more.

"Are you hurt?" Gokudera asked seriously, looking up at Yamamoto directly in the eyes, completely ignoring Yamamoto's words.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he was surprised at the sudden question but then, he quickly put back a smile. "You mean my heart?" he asked as he felt a stab in his heart. Despite that, he kept on showing the Storm Guardian a smile. "Well, of course. I got rejected after all," he honestly informed the Italian.

"Then why are you smiling?" Gokudera asked as his frown of anger became frown of curiosity. His heart was beating so fast at every word the Rain guardian was saying.

Yamamoto was taken aback at the question. His heart completely shattered into pieces, hearing that. Did Gokudera just mean he wanted him to cry? His smile quickly vanished as it was replaced by a very painful expression on his face. It was really hard to force that smile a while ago and Hayato completely broke him. He looked away to hide the unwanted expression he has.

Gokudera's heart wanted to burst at the moment. Yamamoto must be really in love with him. He moved his hand to cup the Rain Guardian's cheek, making the man look at him again, letting him see the most painful expression. He stared at him for a couple of seconds before he removed his hand from Yamamoto's cheek to clutch the man's shoulder. Guilt strike through him and he leaned his face to Yamamoto's chest again. He felt guilty after making Yamamoto make that expression. He felt guilty for hurting him. He felt guilty after taking advantage of the situation when Yamamoto misinterpreted his actions. "Don't make that face," he said as his free hand held Yamamoto's.

_Shit. _Yamamoto looked up at the stars in the sky. He hadn't realized that it's night already. And he is still alone with Hayato. _Shit. _He doesn't know what to feel anymore. Gokudera is just too hard to understand.

"Achoo!" Hayato suddenly sneezed cutely.

"Haha," Yamamoto suddenly laughed. The mood around them changed when Gokudera sneezed. He picked his jacket that fell on the floor a while ago and put it around Gokudera. "Ma, ma, it's already getting cold here, isn't it?" he smiled. "Shall we go home?"

"Wait," Gokudera let go of Yamamoto's hand and shoulder and his now free hands covered his nose. "Achoo!" he sneezed again, unintentionally making Yamamoto worry. "Don't misunderstand me, Yakyuu baka," he said as he removed his hands from his face to grip Yamamoto's arms. "Anyone would be surprised when they unexpectedly received a hug and a kiss from a person. And then, you confessed so suddenly, of course, I wouldn't know how to react after that. But me, having no reaction at all… Achoo!" he tried to explain seriously but his sneeze interrupted him.

"Gokudera…"

"Shut up! I'm trying to explain here," Gokudera exclaimed, glaring at Yamamoto. "Achoo!" he blushed darkly and bowed his head again. It's really getting cold and explaining things to the baseball nut is really embarrassing. "I was just stunned because of what you were doing but that doesn't mean I rejected you," he explained as he felt his blush grew darker if it was even possible.

"Uhm… Gokudera," Yamamoto called, making Hayato raise his head to look at him. "I didn't get what you mean," he said, smiling nervously. True that he didn't understand what the silver-haired Guardian said but he was sure that Gokudera wants to say something other than that.

Gokudera's blush vanished as a glare was formed on his eyes again. "Bastard!" he shouted angrily. "I'm not going to repeat myself!" he said with disappointment in his tone. He walked to the other corner of the rooftop, the jacket falling from his shoulders as he did it, and then stared at the field of Namimori.

Yamamoto picked up his jacket again (poor jacket c:) and ran to Gokudera. He stopped behind Hayato and he heard him sneezed again. "'Dera, please explain it clearly," he pleaded, placing his hands over Gokudera's shoulder.

Shivers shot through Gokudera when he felt Yamamoto touched him and cold wind didn't help at all to stop him from feeling like that. It became hard for him to breathe when his heart increased its pace again and Yamamoto's scent didn't help at all to slow it down. Everything about Yamamoto makes his heart want to burst.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto called when he was ignored as he moved closer to Hayato, only an inch apart.

Gokudera didn't move from his spot. He just stood still there, though he could feel heat building up on his cheeks.

"Hey, Gokudera, since you're not planning to explain, I'll just ask you straightforwardly. You'll just have to answer. It's easier that way, isn't it?" Yamamoto told the boy with a smile. Not waiting for Gokudera's consent, Yamamoto started asking, "Do you dislike me?"

"…"

Yamamoto waited for a couple of seconds for Gokudera to answer but he didn't receive any. "Do you hate me, Gokudera?" he asked with a smile despite having the feeling of anxiety to hear Hayato's answer.

"…" Gokudera, again, didn't say anything. He did nothing but breathed and ignored the taller man behind him. Yamamoto truly didn't understand what he said a moment ago.

Takeshi smiled nervously as he felt pain in his heart again. Maybe, Gokudera can't answer him directly because he knows it will hurt him. "I get it, I get it," Yamamoto said in his usual playful tone. "You don't love me and will never do. You don't have to ignore—."

"Achoo!" Gokudera wasn't able to hold back his sneeze this time. It was also the reason why he wasn't giving Yamamoto any reply. "Damn it, Yakyuu baka," he cursed as he closed his hand into a fist tightly, trying to hold back the irritation he is feeling. "I do not dislike you. I don't hate you. And I didn't say that I don't love you!" he said angrily in a shout. It's just too hard to explain to an idiot like him.

"Uhm… haha," Yamamoto scratched the back of his head as a light blush was formed on his cheeks.

Hearing the Rain Guardian's laugh, Gokudera turned around and tried to punch Yamamoto but Yamamoto was able to stop him by gripping his wrists. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn you, bastard!" he cursed while trying to get out of the man's grip. "Why do you have to be an idiot!" he asked angrily but it was more like a complaint. It was obvious that Yamamoto didn't understand him again with that annoying laugh. He stopped struggling from Takeshi's grip as he bowed his head. _Shit. _It's just too hard to explain his feelings properly.

"Ma, ma," Yamamoto smiled then pulled the silver-haired guardian in a hug, gently combing Gokudera's hair with his fingers. "I get it, don't get mad. I just didn't expect that," he explained with his playful tone.

"Achoo!" Gokudera sneezed against Yamamoto's chest. "Baka," he whispered before gripping the man's shoulders. "Let's go home," he said as he pulled away from the hug and took the jacket from Takeshi's hand and wore it. He walked to the door, dragging Yamamoto by the hand. He took a hold of the door knob and pulled the door forcefully, breaking it. "Want to come to my house?" he asked the taller man as they walked down the stairs.

Yamamoto was surprised hearing those words but he smiled anyway. "Yes," he answered happily.

FF

"Gokudera," Yamamoto called as he tried not to look at Gokudera's sexy back. He was sitting on the storm guardian's bed and Gokudera was changing his clothes.

"What?" Gokudera asked while buttoning his shirt. It was hard for him to do that because his fingers were trembling from nervousness. He is nervous because he could feel Yamamoto's eyes staring at him.

"Am I going to sleep beside you?" Takeshi asked innocently though excitement could be heard from his tone.

Gokudera was finally done buttoning his clothes. Though he feels different, he chose to ignore it. He turned around and sat beside Yamamoto. "Do you want to sleep on the floor?" he asked.

"Hayato"

Gokudera heard the Rain Guardian called his name but before he could even ask why, he felt his body being pushed down on the bed. "Y-Yamamoto?" he asked nervously because he could feel the others hand unbuttoning his shirt and his right hand was pinned just beside his head by Yamamoto's left hand. "W-What the hell are you doing?" he asked, trying to sound angry though it was difficult for him because his heart started beating so fast.

"You skipped a button, Hayato," Yamamoto said with a smile before leaning down to kiss Hayato softly on the lips.

_So that is why I feel a little different. _Hayato wrapped his left arm around Takeshi's neck as he felt the seme's tongue entered his mouth. His legs spread wide enough at the same time as he let Yamamoto position himself in between his body. "Ah, wait Yamamoto," Gokudera moaned as he felt Takeshi's lips traveled from his lips to his jaw down to his neck, marking him. "Wait, Achoo!" Gokudera sneezed again.

Yamamoto stopped sucking Gokudera's neck and he looked at the Storm Guardian again with a smile as he buttoned Gokudera's shirt. "You easily get sick, Hayato. Don't worry. I'll take care of you from now on," he said before kissing the silver-haired guardian's forehead.

"What? Why the hell would I let you do that?" Gokudera asked, giving the man on top of him a glare.

"Because you're always busy with Tsuna, you always forget protecting yourself," Yamamoto answered as he lied down beside Gokudera.

"That's not true," Gokudera disagreed as he rolled a little to look at Yamamoto.

"But really, saying 'I do not dislike you. I don't hate you. And I didn't say that I don't love you' would have been easier to understand if you just said you love me," Yamamoto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gokudera.

"Shut up," Gokudera said, insulted at the said words. That was the easiest way he knew on how to say I love you.

"Happy Valentine's day, Hayato. I love you," Yamamoto said with a smile but he is serious.

Gokudera blushed darkly. How come Yamamoto could say those words so easily? "Tch, you're annoying. Why am I even in love with you?" he complained, not realizing that he just made a confession.

Yamamoto just laughed, hearing the confession. That must be the sweetest way to confess. "Goodnight," he said before closing his eyes.

Gokudera waited for Yamamoto to sleep before he decided to whisper. "Happy Valentine's day," he whispered, pulling Takeshi's body closer to him, burying his face on Yamamoto's chest to smell his scent.

Yamamoto smiled secretly hearing that.

FF Morning

"Herbivore, come to my office now," Hibari said, with his usual voice.

"Why would I come with you?" Gokudera asked, giving the leader of the disciplinary committee a glare.

"I believe you're the one responsible for the broken door at the roof top, herbivore."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>I just don't know how to end that. Poor Hayato. Anyway, I'd like to read your reviews :)<strong>


End file.
